


Hermits United

by fandomsandphan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandphan/pseuds/fandomsandphan
Summary: Spaceships are hovering over your city and the world is probably ending, so what better to do than enter a random police box owned by a complete stranger?





	Hermits United

Your POV: 

I knew the world was ending the minute the power went out. In this world, you take out the entire world's power, you send earth into anarchy. Then the spaceships came. Circular discs like you would only hear in stories, spinning and flying low in the sky. There were so many of them you could barely see the sunlight, it only came in through the cracks in the ship clogged sky. I was walking down the street as people started to panic, I don't think it really hit me yet, or I would have been panicking with them. Then I could have sworn I saw someone next to me out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned, there was no one. I kept walking along until I saw the first laser beams come from the spaceships above. Then I did the only thing that I could ever think of doing at this time. 

I ran. 

I turned around completely and just sprinted. Away from most of the people, away from the firing ships, I ran until the adrenaline wore off and I could barely breath and my stomach hurt. Looking for a place to hide, I turned a corner and saw a blue police telephone box on a side street. I made my way over to it and pushed on the door, which let me in, thank god. I stepped inside and quickly shut the door so nobody could follow me, and was immediately greeted by wonder. This telephone box was so much bigger than it looked, with a circular center console and golden paneling lining the walls. I stepped up to the center and looked at the console. There were so many levers and buttons, what did they all do? More importantly, what was I going to do? 

I was walking around this box, taking everything in and occasionally pinching myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, when I heard a voice behind me. 

"Who are you?" It said, not in a mean tone, but a confused one. I turned around and saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes, staring at me. He was wearing a blue suit and tie with a trench coat and was standing with his arms crossed. 

"Who are you?" I asked back. 

"Answer my question first." 

"My name is Y/N L/N," I said, trying to seem confident even though I was very nervous about what was going on. 

"How did you get in my TARDIS?" he asked. 

"Your what?" 

"TARDIS. Time and Relative-“ he started to say but I cut him off. 

"Ok not the craziest thing I’ve heard today. Now what's your name?" I asked strongly. 

"I'm the Doctor." 

"The Doctor? Of what?" 

"No it's just the Doctor. And as much as I enjoy just standing here, we unfortunately don't have time for this," he stated. "If you want to save the earth and your ordinary little life, then we have to go." 

I huffed and sat down. "I still don't know what I'm doing here. I was just running to hide from those spaceships and now I'm trapped inside a crazy blue box with an even crazier captain," I said to myself quietly. 

"I heard that!" 

He suddenly started pressing buttons and pulling levers on the console, running around like a madman. Then the entire place started to shake and I was thrown from the chair I was sitting in onto the metal floor. When the shaking finally stopped, I started to get up and the Doctor walked over to me. 

"Now Y/N you need to listen very closely. We are currently on the Dalek control ship, that's what those spaceships all over earth are carrying. They want to steal your planet and convert all of humanity to their servants. When we leave the TARDIS, you need to stay close to me and follow every direction, because if we get caught, humanity is doomed," he said, and I nodded silently. 

We stepped out of the TARDIS very quietly, but luck was not on our side. We were surrounded by robots of some sort, with one eye and what looked like a plunger attached to the middle. The bottom had gold plating with what looked like metal bubbles coming out of it. 

"Bollocks!" The Doctor said, groaning. 

"You are the Doctor: Enemy of the Daleks. You will be EXTERMINATED!" the Dalek in the front said, moving towards the Doctor and I. 

"Woah woah woah wait a minute here!" the Doctor said, putting his hands out and backing up. "You don't want to kill me, you need me!" 

"Why would we need the Doctor?" The Dalek asked. "When we can be responsible for his extermination!" 

"It was worth a shot," the Doctor muttered to himself. "But you have to promise me one thing! It's not hard, but if you don't, I will not be as nice." 

"What is the Doctor's request?" 

"You have to let Y/N free, none of this is her fault!" he said. 

"No! The human will be our first experiment or she will be exterminated." The Dalek said, moving towards me. 

I closed my eyes, but no pain came to me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the Daleks suspended and not moving, almost as if a force field was surrounding them. The Doctor was amazed as well. Then a laugh could be heard and a figure stepped out from the shadows. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and a wide smile as he approached the Doctor and I. 

"Saving your behind again, Doctor?” he said to the Doctor, who smiled at him. 

“How did you do that?” The Doctor asked. 

“It’s a secret.” He then looked at me. "And who is this?" he asked, smiling flirtatiously

"Jack," the Doctor scolded. "Don't be a flirt." 

"I'm Y/N," I said, smiling. "Thank you for saving us." 

"Oh no problem sweetheart," he said, and the Doctor gave him a look. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness." 

"How do we get rid of them?" the Doctor asked, changing the subject.

"I have a parallel generator here," Jack said, pulling out a big medallion from his pocket. "We can use it to send them to a parallel world where they can't hurt anyone." 

"Alright then," the Doctor said. "Allons-y!" 

Jack pushed the medallion's center, and a huge hole appeared on the other side of the room. "Nope can't use that world, that one's got people," Jack said, pushing it again. 

"Yeah I'd appreciate it if we didn't ruin a world or send them to Rose," the Doctor said. 

We finally found a deserted world and Jack attached the medallion to a Dalek and pressed the center twice. Soon all of the creatures were flying into the hole, spaceships and all. "Why aren't we getting pulled in there with them?" I asked the Doctor. 

"Jack attached the medallion to a Dalek, it will only take Daleks," he said. "The only way you would get through is if you walked through yourself. 

“He already made the mistake of letting a void suck everything once, and almost lost someone so I use more sophisticated technology,” Jack said putting his arm around my shoulder. 

“It was the only thing I could do!” The Doctor protested. “And keep to your appendages to yourself please,” he said, a little bit annoyed. 

Jack retracted his hand right as we stopped at the TARDIS doors and gave us a salute. “Until next time Doctor, Y/N,” he said before heading off.

After everything returned to normal and the people stopped freaking out, the Doctor and I got back into the TARDIS and he started pushing levers and buttons, making it shake like before. When we finally stopped, I opened the door and saw we had landed right in front of my house. 

"Here we are," The Doctor said. "Home." 

"Thank you so much for this," I said. "I had an amazing time, even though I did think I was going to die for a little bit there." 

 

"Well I'll tell you what," he said. "It doesn't have to end here. Y/N, would you like to travel the universe with me?" 

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. "Yes!" 

"Great!" The Doctor smiled. "But one condition though." 

"What is it?" 

He grimaced. "We have to stay friends and friends only. I've lost too many people that I care about, and I don't want to lose any more." He looked so sad. 

"Deal," I said, walking over to him and giving him a hug. "Friends." 

"Then I don't know what we're still doing at your house when there are whole worlds to see!" he said excitedly. "Allons-y!" 

And with that, the TARDIS took off onto another adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two coming soon!


End file.
